Kingdom Hearts Generation X
by jan10kh
Summary: 16 year old Tayli Maison have always love to play Kingdom Hearts, a game based on a true event, and wishes to have the same adventures like Sora. Ever since she moved to Twilight Town, things begin to change. Now Tayli and 8 other people are given one of the spirits of the keyblade wielders and must unite to face a new nemesis that plans to capture Kingdom Hearts for its power.


**Kingdom Hearts: Generation X**

**Chapter 1: A girl named Tayli **

**Tayli's POV **

Riding through a busy street of Twilight town on my skateboard, rushing right pass the crowd of people walking on the sidewalk, I smiled as I continue exploring what could be my permanent new hometown. I never thought that this place would be so busy, but it bothers me that much. I can get use to my surroundings very quickly, just by looking at the bright side. It may confuse you all but it's hard to explain how I do it. Who am I you ask?

My name is Tayli Maison, age 16 years old. I've just moved here recently two months ago after my mom, Skyra, died from sickness. My parents and I used to live in Radiant Garden, my childhood place; until my dad, Kiyoya, decided to that we should move to Twilight for a new life. And if you're wondering if I'm part Japanese, bingo. Both my mom and dad were half Japanese, except Dad's also French so that makes it more complicated how my culture works out. The only culture I'm used to is American cultures.

Now let me tell you this loud and clear: I am not like any girly girls who like to go to the mall and wear lots of dresses and skirts. I am a normal average tomboy, no joke. My actions can sometimes be girly, but I act more like a guy than a girl. Of course my mom accepts me for who I am, but my dad always begs me to be back to the normal girl I used to be. No way! As much as any other tomboys, I love to play videogames. From _Call of Duty_, _Assassin's Creed_, to anything! But, the only game I'm so into is nothing other than _Kingdom Hearts._ Not only this series is my favorite but it based on true events that happen 200 years ago. Heartless did existed back then, but Sora and the seven hearts of light won the Keyblade war (which was a really devastating war). My dad told me this when I was 10 years old after _Kingdom Hearts 2_ was released.

Now that I got the introduction out of the way, back to the present.

After skating around the town for a couple an hours I came across an amazing monument before I thought about turning home. I stopped immediately and look up at the old Clock Tower being fully amazed at how it's still been here for a long time. Can this really be the hangout place that Roxas, Axel, and Xion usually stay at? As I stare at it for awhile the tower still looked the same, but I like it that way. Who can ever destroy such an awesome tower like this? I should go up there and check out the view myself sometime. I bet I would be beautiful site to see.

After a few more minutes of staring, I resume back to skating around the town a little more. The street finally began to clear down, still busy, but less people now. This is good for me because this means I get to go faster again. Speed has been a favorite thing I love to do. When you get the feeling of the wind ticking your face and blowing against your hair everytime you go down a ramp, you feel like you're actually flying with wings on your back. As much as I love going fast, I sometimes forget where I'm going because I attend to…keep my eyes. But what did I tell ya? I am one speed loving gal.

After checking for a clear spot where there's no one in the way, I began to start picking up pace and slowing closing my eyes. Soon enough, the feeling of wind blow from my face through my red short hair had reappeared once again. I missed this feeling ever since I moved here. It the only feeling that always clams me down the most. Before I began to open my eyes…_**WHAM!**_ I accidentally crash into a boy that way in the way. Finally with my eyes fully open, I notice that I was sitting on top of the of the young man wearing a black coat with slightly bright red trims in the sides of his hood, which was still covering his face, and on the side end of his sleeves, black baggy pants, and black and white sneakers. The young man groan slightly as he began to looked up and saw me sitting on top of his stomach. I quickly apologized to him then I began to moved off of him and help him up.

"I'm so sorry I fell on you. I just didn't see you from there. Literally."

Luckily the young man didn't seem to be mad at me. "No worries. Just watch where you're going, ok?" he replied.

"I will." I lied. Suddenly the young man turns and began to walk away. _Wait, what?!_ "Hey! That's it!? You tell a person to be careful and then you just walk off?"

"I'm bad at this. Sorry." He replied as he turn back to me, "It's getting pretty late out there, you should really go home by now."

I smirked. "If you're trying to say that it's dangerous at night, I'll be fine. I'm much stronger than you think I am. Besides, I mean it's not like someone's actually worry about me or anything."

Just on cue, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Tayli! I was so worry about you! Are you alright!?" my worried father shouted.

"I'm fine dad, calm down already. I'll be home soon."I replied with a sigh.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride? Because I can..."

"I can walk you know. I'll be home soon ok? Bye." Finally I hung up the phone and shoved it back to my pocket before my father would say anything else.

"I'm guessing that your father is trying to shooting for 'Dad of the Year' award, isn't he?" the young man joked. I gave him a death glare as a response.

"Shut up." I mumbled and then I began to start walk home. Suddenly the young man started walking with me.

"I'm Chrono, by the way. Chrono Akashia. You?"

"Tayli Maison." I replied.

"New in this town?"

"Yeah. I'm from Radiant Garden. Well, actually my dad and I just moved out of Traverse Town but Destiny Island was where I was born and Radiant Garden was where I was raised. My dad likes to travel a lot."

"Really?" Chrono asked being interested.

"Mm-hm, really. What about you? Were you born in Twilight town?" I asked him.

"Born and raised here." He corrected then he lowered his head where he can see the ground, "Unfortunately, when I was 10 years old, both of my parents died in a car incident. So basically, I take care of myself for the rest of my childhood."

After hearing about his past, I felt kinda sad for him. It must have been rough trying to survive without any parents to take care of you.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I told him.

"It's alright. Someone needs to know that anyway." He said with a small chuckle before he slowly faces his head at the sky, "Besides, most people in this town don't understand me at all these days. Probably because I don't usually talk to anyone but myself, til' now that is."

"Got that right!" I grinned, "You may think that you're a weird and strange kid but I've seen much weirder witch doctors at Destiny Island. So if anyone starts bullying you Chrono, they'll just have to talk to me about first."

Just after that there was complete silence between us for awhile. Before I was almost home, Chrono had stop for a moment to tell me something.

"Do you really mean what said earlier, Tayli?" he asked, "I mean, do you really think that one person can stand up for an outcast like me?"

I nodded. "We're friends right? Friends always watch each other's back no matter what the background he or she has. I'm pretty sure Sora would have said the same thing."

"…For once, I'm convinced. I better get going now. Later Tayli."

"See ya!"

* * *

Today was my first day in Twilight High school and sadly, I came right into uniform day. What that means I have to wear a white collar shirt and a blue striped …skirt. GAH! I honestly look like a little kid going to kindergarten, again. My Dad was really glad that I was looking more like a regular girl but I wasn't! I'm never turning back to the regular I used to be, so if any pervert tries to look underneath my skirt they're dead!

Right now, I've already introduced myself to the class, so now they've already began with science, my least favorite subject next to Reading and History. Before Mrs. Fountain began to move onto the next topic, a boy came in front of the classroom door while panting as he ran all the way to school.

"Sorry that I'm late." He said before take a breath to talk, "I over slept this morning."

"It's alright. I'm glad that you came to school today." Mrs. Fountain said with a smile, "You can start by coming in front of the class and introduce yourself."

He nodded and then once he came inside the classroom, turns in front of the class and introduced himself. "Good Morning, I'm Chrono Akashia."

Chrono?! How in the world did he get into this school? Besides that he looks so much different without his hood on. His hair was brown while his eyes were emerald green. He was also wearing blue khakis and a white collar shirt. He looked exactly like he was normal for the first time. Suddenly, lots of whispers, giggles, and mummers began to spread like swarm of bugs just crawled in.

"That's actually Chrono?"

"I thought he never goes to this school."

"I wonder what changed his mind."

"Oh my gosh, he's hot!"

"It's no wonder he's been hiding under that hood for so long."

Just as Chrono began to walk towards the empty desk next to mine, my heart began to leap for some reason. As he settled down at his desk he turn towards me and smiled.

"Hi Tayli, good morning."

"Wwait a minuet, how were you able to make it into this school?" I asked with a shudder, "I thought that you…"

"Listen Tayli, it doesn't bother me if you really thought I was poor or lonely in this town. But you have shown me that that no what you are you can recognized a person for who they are rather than what appearance he or she has."

"Either that was the same thing I said yesterday or did he just gave a compliment?" I thought to myself. I hate riddles these days.

"You know something else Tayli? After what you taught me yesterday, I thought that you were pretty cool." He commented. Immediately my face began to heat up, so I quickly laid my head down, not showing my face at all. What's wrong with me? I never used to act like this towards a boy before. What's so different about now? The last thing I heard from Chrono was nothing but a chuckle. Yeah, this is going to be long time to get used to.

* * *

Jan10kh here! I've just finished my first chapter of KH GX! this actually toke me 2 weeks to finish this due to all school days Had to go through. Any who, please enjoy this first chapter of my story and I'll be sure to finish chapter 2 very soon. By the way, for those of you who been reading my other stories lately, I'm sorry. I'll try to work on them as soon as I can. Send Comments to me plz! Bye!;)

p.s. forgive if spotted some grammar errors while you're reading. :(


End file.
